


Captain Scarlet/Thunderbirds/Stingray Crossover

by nlmorgan89



Category: Captain Scarlet - All Media Types, Stingray - Fandom, Thunderbirds
Genre: Covid Troubles, Government Agencies, Headaches, Private Organisations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlmorgan89/pseuds/nlmorgan89
Summary: I don't own any Gerry Anderson rights, or any characters. I wrote this instead of going to bed or packing to move house.Commanding Officers are loosing patience with some officers and sons, so what sets all them off read on to find out.
Kudos: 4





	Captain Scarlet/Thunderbirds/Stingray Crossover

The day dawned bright and early for those on Cloudbase. Much to the annoyance of Colonel White who had been helping Dr. Gold with Captain’s Scarlet and Blue. They were both under the influence of Mysteron drug and were so delusional that Scarlet was convinced that sky swimming was an Olympic sport and that he was training to enter it. Blue was a little easier if a little embarrassing, he thought he was a professor at a university and kept trying to call the class to order, but he refused to wear clothes claiming he was already wearing his teaching robes.

“Morning Tracy, Shore, what has your family been up too. Bet a bottle of Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne that it can’t beat mine.” Colonel White said, he had just entered his office when he got a call from Jeff Tracy. He was so going to regret this Gordon had asked to borrow Scarlet for something just before all this happened.

“Never let Gordon team up with Scarlet and Blue again!” Jeff hissed in anger; he was not impressed when he got a call from Commander Shore from WASP at 1 in the morning yelling at him. Now Gordon was keeping quiet in his room. He had been tempted to see what he was doing but was also scared as to what it would be.

“I agree White. Those three have taken Stingray for a joyride and when she was brought back, she was yellow with pink stripes.” Commander Shore growled. He knew that something was going to happen as they had just gotten the all-clear to resume all operations for all divisions. “They have also drugged Tempest and Phones. Those two idiots are trying to play ice hockey on the ocean. What the hell have they created to cause this to happen.”

“Scarlet is training for the Olympic sky swim team, while Blue is teaching classes in his birthday suit. He is claiming that he is already wearing his robes.” Colonel White said pinching his nose, wondering how this had happened. Seeing Tracy look off screen Colonel White became suspicious. “What is Gordon doing?”

“I am almost too afraid to look to be honest.” Jeff said, neither of the others blamed him, Gordon whilst on duty was always by the book but could also change into who ever he needed to be. Being on a rescue team when children where involved was when he shined thanks to his natural clowning around. “What is he doing?”

“Don’t know Tracy we can’t see it.” Commander Shore said, then choked as Jeff sent them all the live video from his son’s bedroom. There was no way that they were really seeing what they were seeing. Going by the others facial expressions they did not believe what they were seeing either. “Is he… No, it must be a trick…”

“Since when did he learn that?” Colonel White said, he was amazed that Gordon was doing whatever he was doing. Also, where did he get that outfit and pole from. “Also are you sure that is his room Tracy, that last video you sent of it was a nuclear explosion in jelly factory, I should know Scarlet was killed in one just before Covid hit.”

“I have no idea; I swear it was a mess last night I had to walk him back to bed” Jeff said, they were all in shock. Gordon was doing some pole dancing in his room while wearing a rather glittery outfit. “I am going on a vacation; I am too old for this. Gentlemen, want to come with me to La Rocha Ranch, comms dark while the rest of the divisions figure out what the hell is wrong.”

“S.I.G, I will bring the drink, Tracy won.” Colonel White said, soon all three commanders of the three divisions were at the ranch wondering if they should even come back.

Later…  
“Did you really walk around in the nude?” Gordon laughed at one of his partners in crime, he had contacted Scarlet, who roped in Blue, who in turn roped in Tempest and Phones into helping get the Commanding Officer’s to have a vacation.

“No, I had boxers on. What about trying to play ice hockey on the ocean.” Blue sniggered, he was still wondering how they had even thought of this plan.

“We just watched this old movie called ‘Mighty Ducks D2’. It was what inspired us to try it.” Tempest said raising his glass to the group, it was a wonder that it only took them 2 weeks to pull it all together. “Also, thanks for not really painting my sub, that device it a work of genius. I have never seen old Shore so mad, not even when we released that glitter bomb in the bridge when you were a WASP Squid.”

“God don’t remind me; we are still finding glitter there. Scarlet what about you ‘sky swimming’ what made you think that up?” Phones asked, everyone looked at him too. Not even Blue had guessed what Scarlet was going to do.

“Destiny and Rhapsody were talking the other day saying that with how blue the sky looked it was like the ocean and the clouds looked like waves. I just went with that.” Scarlet said, it was better than saying he could fly, the last time he had jumped from Cloudbase his chute had failed to open. Thank god the Mysteron’s had made him indestructible. “Also, what was your plan Gordon?”

“Mine was the cinch, I wore a stripper’s outfit and danced on a pole, dad was so scared he left without even coming to see if it was my room.” Gordon said, he was smiling and brought out his phone, out of all of his partners he was also the only one to not be ashamed of anything. The Nair hair school photo was proof that nothing was embarrassing to him anymore, next time he knew to pay attention to the bottles in the shower before using them. “My brother helped edit the video so that all it looked like I was doing that dance in my clean room, not in space.”

“That why you can do that? Dang gum I thought you hated space?”

“I do but John agreed that dad needed a vacation. He let me up only to do the video.” Gordon said, with a grin. He was only going to do a strip tease then he saw the pole in Thunderbird 5 and like Scarlet had thought that this was better. Why John needed one on Thunderbird 5 was a mystery but then with John you never knew what he was doing. But it was going to go into his blackmail book for his brothers that’s for sure.


End file.
